This invention relates to collapsible or folding containers, and more particularly to a container of carton, cardboard, or the like, which stands repeated and frequent use and is simple in to erect, collapse, and is of sufficient strength.
Various collapsible containers of carton or carboard have been heretofore proposed but they had less strength in construction. Those containers are thus limited to a single use or an accommodation of goods therein, and are not suitable for conveying or transporting goods. Notably, conventional collapsible containers are less resistive to longitudinal load and are easily be crushed or deformed if they receive therein goods which leave a considerable unfilled space or deformable goods, or if they are arranged in a stack or are subjected to heavy goods thereon. Well known collapsible containers are lack resistance to not only longitudinal load but also transverse load, thereby exhibiting torsional deformation.
Generally, a currently available folding container is arranged so that bottom flaps adjacent associated panels are laid to overlap each other. With this arrangement, the bottom flaps, if subjected to heavy goods, are readily disengaged from their overlap or are deformed, and then cannot hold out so that the bottom comes out.
In view thereof, it is customary, upon storage of goods in such a container, to fasten the bottom flaps together with a paper fastener or a staple, or to apply an adhesive tape to an overlap of the flaps. Because of the necessity of such reinforcement, difficulties are involved in application of such a conventional collapsible cardboard to articles of daily use such as a goods-delivery box. Further, a folding container according to the prior art, requires much labor for erection of the container.